Birthday Surprise
by highlander2973
Summary: BBxTerra 1shot The Titans and the Doom Patrol have pooled their resources and thrown Beast Boy a surprise party for his sixteenth birthday. But his feelings are hurt when one of his closest friends has neglected to get him a present. Or has she? A one sho


**Birthday Surprise**

Summary: (BBxTerra) The Titans and the Doom Patrol have pooled their resources and thrown Beast Boy a surprise party for his sixteenth birthday. But his feelings are hurt when one of his closest friends has neglected to get him a present. Or has she? A one shot. Rated T for a suggested sexual scene. Continue at your own will.

It was late and the party was winding down. Robin sat back and watched with delight as the two teams mixed and mingled, a smile across his face. He and Cyborg had executed the perfect plan to throw the surprise...with a little help from Mento.

_"No excuses Beast Boy...we need you. And you swore an oath to the Doom Patrol..."_

"But...but...it's my birthday Mento...the Titans were gonna take me out for pizza!" said Beast Boy as he looked up at the view screen.

_"You can waste time with your friends later. Duty calls...and the Doom Patrol needs your help."_

"But I-"

"He'll be on the roof in five minutes," said Robin, "he'll be waiting for you."

_"Understood. We'll be there in six. Mento, out."_

As soon as the screen cut out Beast Boy craned his neck around...and if looks could kill Robin would be dead on the floor.

"Way to back me up there, Robin. I swear I don't know who I belong to anymore! Am I like a free agent or something?"

"Beast Boy, the Doom Patrol wouldn't be calling if they didn't need you."

"Robin's right, B. Don't sweat it," said Cyborg, "we'll take you out as soon as you get back."

"I know," said Beast Boy dejectedly, "but it's my birthday. And now it's ruined."

"Welcome to my world..." said Raven flatly.

"Do not despair friend, for I am certain your patrol of doom teammates will make with the haste so that you may return as soon as possible!" Starfire chimed in.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it," said Terra, "we promise we'll make it worth your while when you get back."

"Huh?"

The Titans gave Terra an evil stare as she blushed, "Uh, I mean, Vegetable Supreme all the way! Just the way you like it!"

"Time to move Beast Boy! The Doom Patrol's ship will be here any minute!"

And Robin was right. Right on time the long white ship hovered above the landing platform before touching down. The landing ramp extended and Elastigirl walked down. Even though Mento was still at the controls, Beast Boy could still hear his yelling above the roar of the engine.

"Let's move Beast Boy, there isn't time to waste!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Beast Boy ran up to Rita and together they walked up the onramp. As soon as he was on board she turned around and gave the Titans a wink. Everything was proceeding according to plan. The Doom Patrol ship took off in a flash leaving the five remaining Titans behind.

"Nice work team."

"Yeah, right up to the point where Terra nearly blew it..." said Raven.

"Heh, yeah," said Terra..."my bad."

"Okay team, it's approximately...10:32am...that gives us less than eight hours before the Doom Patrol brings him back at 6. Go out and get whatever it is you're gonna get for him...and be back here by 2. We'll decorate from there, just like we planned. Titans, Go!"

Indeed it had worked just as planned. And executed flawlessly. The Doom Patrol pretended that whatever villain they were after had thrown them off the trail. And headed back with Beast Boy in tow, none the wiser.

Cyborg was busy showing Robot Man some things down in the garage, and the others were all talking over coffee, cake and ice cream in the common room. It really was much to take in for the green skinned Titan. He loved to see members of his former team and current team getting along so well, especially after they had gotten off on the wrong foot so long ago.

"I really like her, Beast Boy."

"Huh?" said BB, snapped back to reality by Elastigirl's voice.

"Terra. She's really sweet." said Elastigirl, looking over at the blonde haired girl that was busy cleaning up in the kitchen with Starfire, "Oh, my little Garfield is just growning up so fast..."

"Ritaaaaaaa..." said Beast Boy as Raven snickered behind her book at the other end of the table.

"I heard that..."

"Heard what..._Garfield?"_

"But seriously, Beast Boy, I really do think you two make a cute couple."

Beast Boy turned his stare back to the blonde haired girl that was busy drying dishes as Starfire washed and rinsed. He rested his head in his hand as she smiled and laughed at the jokes that Negative Man was telling nearby.

_"Rita's right..." _thought Beast Boy to himself, _"I really am a lucky guy. I've got great friends, and a beautiful girlfriend to boot. And she was really great for getting me that...that...that...what did she get me again?"_

Suddenly Beast Boy became confused. Had he forgotten what his girlfriend had gotten him for his birthday? He quickly turned his head over to the booty of unwrapped presents that sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. He had been so caught up in all the excitement of all the gifts that he got that he lost track of who gave what.

_"Okay, okay Beast Boy, don't panic. I'm sure it's nothing. Let's see...Mento, Elastigirl, Robot Man, Negative Man, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Terra. That's eight...wait...no..that's nine. Okay...presents...1,2,3,4,5,6,7...eight? Maybe I miscounted...1,2,3,4,5,6,7...eight."_

Beast Boy's confusion only got worse with his simple math.

_"This...this doesn't make sense. Okay hang on...let's see. Robin got me the Mumbo Clock, Starfire got me that glurple thurple...whateveritis thing, Cyborg got me the Gamestation 3, complete with Mega Monkeys 5, okay...the baseball bat...that was Negative Man...no! That was Robot Man. Negative Man got me the new sneakers over there. Rita knitted the sweater, like I'll ever wear **that. **Raven got me the Garfield plushie...oh she is **so **gonna regret that when it's her birthday next year! And that leadership book...came from Mento."_

Beast Boy realized that he was right. And he suddenly became depressed. Terra...his girlfriend...had neglected to buy him a present. He turned back towards the kitchen where the blonde haired girl was finishing up the rest of the dishes, still laughing as now Starfire was the one attempting to tell jokes. Beast Boy was crushed, as was evident when Terra glanced around and caught his stare. She quickly turned back around, pretending to not have seen him looking at her.

_"She...she...didn't get me a present? She didn't get me a present."_

"Well it's been a great party, but it's time we got going." said Mento, "Doom Patrol, let's get going."

"Thanks for letting me borrow these tools," said Robot Man, "I'll get 'em back to ya as soon as I finish with that upgrade."

"Take your time, man..." said Cyborg, "I'm in no hurry to get 'em back."

Negative Man, Mento, and Robot Man all got on board the Doom Patrol's ship as the Titans joined them on the roof to see them off. Elastigirl trailed behind to give Beast Boy one last hug.

"Happy Birthday, sweetheart. Take care of yourself...okay?"

Beast Boy smiled as Elastigirl's embrace was warm and tender.

"And make sure you be a gentleman to that young lady, okay?" she whispered.

"Yes, ma'am." he said, trying his best to hide his hurt.

"Rita, let's get moving..." bellowed Mento from inside the ship.

"On my way..., you make us proud Garfield...we'll see you soon."

Again the snickers came from behind Beast Boy as he watched Elastigirl board the ship. Within moments the ship was taking off and the Titans watched as it trailed out of sight.

"Gaaaaaaarrrrrfieeeeeeeeeld..." said Cyborg and Raven teasingly. But Beast Boy wasn't paying attention.

"You're such a mama's boy..." continued Cyborg, but he might as well have been talking to a wall.

"Thanks for the party guys, it was great." said Beast Boy, but his tone of voice didn't indicate it. He again tried to make eye contact with Terra, but she was avoiding it.

"Yo, BB...whadaya say we take that new gaming system for a spin?"

"Thanks, Cyborg. But I'm not really up for it. If you guys don't mind, it's been a really long day. I think I'm just gonna go to bed."

"Uh, sure Beast Boy..." said Robin.

"Friend...is everything okay?" added Starfire.

"Awesome..." added Beast Boy dejectedly, and with that he went to his room and shut the door.

Later on after everyone had gone to bed, Beast Boy lied awake on his top bunk...his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He felt like crying.

_"I don't get it! Why would she not get me a present? There's gotta be an explanation. Is she mad at me? I told her I was sorry when I accidentally walked in on her changing, but that was like two weeks ago! Why was she avoiding me all night? I didn't even notice at first...man I'm so stupid! Maybe she didn't know what to get me...or...maybe she didn't have any money. Maybe she was embarrassed by her gift when she saw what the others were getting me. Sigh, I wouldn't care what she got me! It's the thought that counts! I just don't know what could've happened to make her-"_

**KNOCKKNOCK**

Beast Boy sprang up, startled by the knock on his door.

"Who is it?"

There was no response. The green Titan rolled his eyes as he got out of bed and headed towards the door.

_"Cyborg just would pull a practical birthday joke just an hour before my birthday is officially over, probably covered my name on the door with 'Garfield' or something..." _he thought to himself.

But to Beast Boy's surprise no one was at the door when he opened it. No one to the left, no one to the right...and no, Cyborg had not covered Beast Boy's door nameplate with "Garfield."

"_Probably Cyborg playing ding dong ditch again, I am so not in the mood for...huh?"_

Beast Boy just happened to glance down and saw a small, folded piece of paper on the floor at the entrance to his room.

"Okay...weird..."

Beast Boy picked up the paper and slowly unfolded it, as he opened it in his hands he saw that it had a message on it...

"For the best birthday present this side of heaven, head to where the lava flows...24/7."

"Huh?"

He didn't fully understand the message, but he recognized the handwriting...it belonged to...

_"Terra! 'Where the lava flows 24/7...' Terra's lava lamp! She never turns that thing off!"_

Beast Boy slowly tiptoed down the hall way towards Terra's room, not wanting to waken his friends. His heart was racing, but he was still confused.

_"What is she up to?" _he thought to himself.

When he got to Terra's room he quietly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" said a quiet voice from behind the door.

"It's me Terra, Beast Boy."

At first there was no response but he could swear he heard a muffled giggling coming from her room.

"Come in, it's open. Shut the door behind you."

Beast Boy did as he was instructed and quietly walked into the room. It was dark, save for the glow of the lava lamp that gave off a soft and low amber light as the blobs of red goo cast shadows on the walls that were painted in a desert motif. He looked left and right but didn't see his girlfriend.

"Terra? Where are you? Terra?"

"Right behind you."

Beast Boy quickly spun around, startled at the whispered voice that reverberated in his ear.

"Terra, what's going on? And what's the meaning of URP-"

Beast Boy suddenly found himself being enveloped by his girfriend's arms around his neck, and she had locked her lips to his before he even knew what hit him. Sure, he had kissed his girlfriend dozens of times before. But this one was different. It had force, it had passion, it had heat, and it also had-

_"Tongue? Dude! I'm getting tongue!"_

Terra broke the kiss, but not the grip she had on her boyfriend. She looked into his eyes and gave him a devilish stare.

"So, are you ready for the best birthday present...this side of heaven?"

Beast Boy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh, Uh, I, uh, heh, um...yeah, I guess."

"There's no 'I guess' to it, Beast Boy. You either do or you don't. It's a yes or no question."

Beast Boy swallowed hard. "Yes..."

"Good. I was hoping you would say that." she said with a smile. Terra took Beast Boy by the hand and led him over to her bed where the two sat down. Now Beast Boy's heart was racing a mile a minute.

"Terra, I...uh...I mean...you...I...didn't you tell me you weren't ready for this big of a step...not long ago?"

"Well, yeah." said Terra. "And to tell you the truth, I'm still not ready...to...y'know...'go all the way.'"

"Then...uh...what are we doing here?" said Beast Boy, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"I've been talking to Starfire a lot lately. I'll tell you this but you gotta swear you won't tell anybody...because she confided in me...okay?"

"Sure, Terra. I swear it. What's going on?"

"Starfire told me that she and Robin weren't having sex yet. But...they were...doin' some stuff. On special occasions, few and far between."

"Uh-huh..."

"She doesn't go into details but from what I can gather...I think they're...fooling around."

"Ohhhhhh..."

"And...well...y'know...I...I just wanted to do something special for you. And when I was out in town this morning...I just knew that some two-bit trinket gift just wasn't gonna cut it."

"Terra, it doesn't matter if-"

"Wait. Let me finish. To tell you the truth...I've been wanting to do this for some time. And when I found out about your birthday party...I knew that was the perfect opportunity. And so here I am. All yours."

Again, Beast Boy swallowed hard.

"This is...the best birthday present ever Terra. I knew I shouldn't have doubted you..."

"Had ya goin' didn't I?" said Terra with a smile.

"Yeah...you got me. Good one..." said BB with a laugh.

"Okay, now. I wanna lay down some ground rules. Okay?"

"Okay!"

"Rule number one...no morphing. You morph...you're outta here. Got it?"

"No morphing. Got it. What else?"

"Rule number two...your hands are permitted to go anywhere...except here, got it?"

"Got it."

"Rule number three...your hands are _encouraged _to go anywhere...except here, are we straight?"

"As straight as one of Speedy's arrows. So...does that mean that...y'know..."

"Welcome to second base, Beast Boy..."

"...heh-ah...woot!"

Terra couldn't help but giggle.

"Okay, now do you have any rules for me? It's only fair..."

"Um, okay. Same rules that apply to me...apply to you too."

"No morphing, got it."

"Very funny. And...um...no...uh...laughing."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean...um...I don't want you...uh...laughing...um..."

"Ohhhhhh, oh no Beast Boy. I get you. I would never laugh at you."

"You promise?"

"Yeah, look Beast Boy...I'm not exactly perfect either. At least compared to Starfire and Raven."

"To me you are, Terra. I'd never laugh at you either."

Terra smiled as the two exchanged glances.

"Is that it?"

"Yep, I think that pretty much 'covers' it..."

"Or...'uncovers' it..."

The two then laughed one more time before embracing in a hug and another passionate kiss.

The next morning Beast Boy came bouncing into the common room where the other Titans were busy going about their morning routines. Raven was reading a book, Starfire was engrossed in 'girl talk' with Terra at the dining room table, Cyborg was cooking breakfast, and Robin was reading the newspaper on the couch.

"Good morning dudes and dudettes," said Beast Boy as he flopped onto the couch, anxious to play with the new Gamestation 3 he'd gotten for his birthday.

"Wow, you sure seem to be in a better mood this morning." noticed Robin.

"Agreed. Did you have a good night's rest friend Beast Boy?"

"I had a great night's rest. I feel awesome! Hey Cy! Is that offer to play video games still on the table?"

"You betcha, BB. I never miss an opportunity to stomp yo' butt."

"Keep dreamin' tin man!"

"Just let me finish these omlettes here for the girls and Robin. You sure you don't want one...mama's boy?"

"Uggghhhh, gross."

"Here ya go ladies," he said...serving plates to Raven, Starfire and Terra, "now if you'll excuse me...I gotta grass stain I gotta go clean up..."

"Go easy on him Cyborg," said Terra, "I still owe him pizza for lunch today...vegetable supreme...right, hon?"

"You got it gorgeous..."

"Robin, why do you and I not exchange the 'pet names' like friends Beast Boy and Terra do?"

Robin simply sighed deeply as he sat down to have breakfast with the girls, knowing that coversation with Starfire would take up the rest of the day. Cyborg sat down on the couch next to Beast Boy and the two began yet another round of competitive Gamestation play.

"Y'know BB," said Cyborg quietly, "I never did see what Terra got you for your birthday yesterday."

"Didn't you hear? She taking me out for pizza later on. Vegetable. Supreme."

Again Cyborg looked over at the others to make sure they weren't listening before whispering again...

"Seems like...y'know...kind of a cheap gift doesn't it?"

"Cy, it doesn't matter what she gets me. Or you or Robin or anyone else really. It's the thought that counts. As long as it comes from the heart...it's okay with me!"

Beast Boy glanced back over to the dining room table and lost himself again in the gaze of the beautiful young blonde girl that was sitting and laughing, eating breakfast with her friends.

THE END


End file.
